1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the bonding of wear resistant overlays to wear surfaces, and it includes protection of steel bridge decks which tend to corrode, particularly when salt is applied during the winter to prevent icing.
2. Background Art
Plastic tiles, and especially molded fiber-filled polyurethane tiles, are now being tested for use as wear resistant overlays for wear surfaces such as bridge decks which carry vehicular traffic. Bonding such wear resistant overlays to a steel bridge deck presents particular problems because of a tendency for tiles to move and be pushed out of place by the pressure of the vehicles passing thereover, and, also, because the adhesive system which holds the tiles in place must protect the steel surface of the bridge from corrosion. It is here intended to provide a bonding system which will hold the tiles in place and which will protect the steel bridge deck surface from the corrosive tendency of the weather and from salt applied in the winter in order to minimize icing. This bonding system must be able to sustain itself under widely varying conditions of temperature, humidity and mechanical stress.